The present invention relates to a housing for an electric apparatus with lead wires and a die apparatus for molding the housing.
In an electric apparatus, such as an electric washing machine, electrical equipment including a changeover switch, timers, etc. is attached to the panel of a control box. The electrical equipment is electrically inter-connected by means of a number of lead wires. These lead wires are previously bundled by means of a tape so as not to come apart or become tangled. The respective terminals of the lead wires bundled in this manner are coupled to the terminals of their corresponding electrical equipment before the equipment is mounted on the control panel. After the connected electrical equipment is attached to the control panel, the bundle of lead wires is attached to hooks protruding from the back of the control panel.
However, in the prior art housing for the electric washing machine of such a construction, because the electrical equipment is inter-connected by lead wires, as mentioned before, it is very difficult to automatically attach the electrical equipment to the control panel using an automatic assembling machine, so that the assembly work cannot be automated. Moreover, it is quite troublesome to tape the bundle of lead wires or to manually engage the taped bundle of lead wires with the hooks. Thus, the apparatus of this type exhibits a very low assembling efficiency.